


First and Last

by franklin_delorean_roosevelt



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franklin_delorean_roosevelt/pseuds/franklin_delorean_roosevelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and the last times they see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Midna was fully prepared to hate her. 

She had never seen Zelda, true, but twilit Hyrule showed her everything she needed to know. Zelda, so lawful—so weak—that she refused to dirty her own hands and defend her kingdom to the death. Zelda, locked away in a tower, who needed another fresh-faced farm boy to ruin his life for her. Midna was complicit in all of this now, and hated her all the more for it. 

Midna could stomach an alliance with Zelda. Barely. Because as much as she loathed it, Midna fought for her own kingdom and the Twili who needed her. 

But Zelda’s hood fell as gently as twilight upon her shoulders and revealed a face as striking as midnight. Midna looked into Zelda’s fathomless blue eyes, looked into the soul of a goddess, and realized with a sinking stomach that she now fought for two kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda understood why she did it, but that didn’t help at all. 

Midna gave one last half-smile to Link, but her eyes settled on Zelda as she stood in the whirling portal. The mirror was collapsing in on itself now, and Midna was in the heart of it. Her eyes never left Zelda’s, and she mouthed one final word, _sorry_. It was the first honest apology Zelda had ever seen her give. Midna’s eyes brimmed with sadness heavy as the twilight, and though her face was stony, tears streamed down her face. Zelda knew they were for her. 

The sound was deafening, until, with a final shattering, the mirror chamber fell into a heavy silence. The deepest part of Zelda’s soul slammed into silence as well, sealing away desperate nights of futile passion and feelings she would never again get the chance to voice. 

The shards settled into the sand, fine as dust. Zelda fell to the earth with them, gathering fistfuls of grit as she finally started to sob. Midna had shattered more than just the mirror, and Zelda would be just as impossible to repair.


End file.
